fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu lit. Lindis), also known as Lyn (リン Lin in the Japanese version), is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. She is 18 years old in her story (15 in the Japanese version) and 19 (16 in the Japanese version) years old in Eliwood's or Hector's story. Profile Lyn’s Story Lyn was born in the Sacaen Plains, her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician lying on the ground. Upon meeting the Tactician, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills and avenge her tribe, who were all killed by bandits. Lyn decides to stop by a nearby town to resupply. She is confronted there by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean “savage”). She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians, led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. They encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector, those being the optimistic archer, Wil; Lyn's shy friend and trainee Pegasus Knight, Florina; silent and devoted husband and fighter, Dorcas; high-maintenance and verbiage-plagued cleric, Serra, and her less than cheery escort and Mage, Erk; enigmatic and resourceful thief, Matthew; solemn and focused nomad, Rath; and hearty, retired knight, Wallace. On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter the two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang. They also meet a young Monk named Lucius. While their origins are unknown at the time, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood and Hector’s Story Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Lyn hides out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempted to shoot her down, which made her lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Lord Eliwood manages to save her. But it was later on revealed at Hector's Story that Hector was the one who saved Florina, as well as her pegasus, from her fall. Florina guides them to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Leila, an Ostian spy, was assigned by the eerie morph Ephidel to dispose of the marquess, but she instead tended to him off of the battlefield. Leila informed the lords about the new wife of head of the Black Fang and an enigmatic entity known as Nergal, which spurred Eliwood further in searching for his missing father, Elbert. Since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycia territories to remain neutral in the Caelin conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord. After gaining passage (Lyn reluctantly agreed) by the pirate captain, Fargus, they sailed from Badon to Valor, The Dread Isle. Along the way, they encounter Ninian adrift and being pursued by a number of Black Fang ships. The lords eventually arrive in Valor and are immediately greeted by the corpse of Leila, killed by Jaffar after Ephidel learned of her true identity. Immediately after she was buried, Lyn is taken hostage by a Black Fang Nomad, Uhai. Though Uhai warns them to depart or she would be killed, he sets her free as he still retains a bit of Sacae honor, believing that Lyn should at least "die with a sword in her hand". Uhai is eventually killed, but tells them of the location of the Dragon's Gate in his dying moments. Lyn is greatly grieved by the loss of the nomad. During their journey through the Dread Isle's wilderness, the lords are immediately beset by what seems to be a disquieting veil, and she and Hector bicker before being quieted by Eliwood. The three are then attacked by a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by a powerful Sage, though his and most of his troop's powers seem to be negated by Kishuna, an enigmatic Magic Seal. With their magic dispelled, Lyn and her friends easily kill Aion and his Black Fang soldiers. The seal escapes shortly after. Encountering little resistance, the lords arrive at the Dragon's Gate, where they then fight through a large mass of Black Fang soldiers, led by Darin and his paladin commander, Cameron. After an intense battle, they finally breach the Dragon's Gate, killing Darin in the process, and encounter Nergal, using Ninian, who was captured by Ephidel shortly before the battle, to summon a Fire Dragon. He partially succeeds, but, with the aid of Nils, Ninian's brother, they are able to break Ninian from her trance and the four escape, leaving Nergal gravely wounded by a dying Lord Elbert and the Fire Dragon collapsing, killing Ephidel who was caught in the blast. Back in Badon, they begin plotting their next moves when they are attacked by another group of Black Fang assassins, this one led by Oleg, a deadly warrior. Due to the events that had occurred, Hector arranges a meeting with Uther, the Marquess of Ostia and his brother, though they are now attacked by a mercenary group led by Eubans. Eubans is either killed or chased off in the battle with the assistance of Ostian Knights and Lyn's old friend, Rath, and they speak with Uther, telling the lords that they would best find help from The Living Legend, Athos, residing in the fabled Nabata Desert. The lords thank Uther for his help and depart. After a long journey, they finally reach the fabled Nabata desert, which easily fits its reputation as an inhospitable wasteland. Though many are fatigued, particularly Nils who is carried by Hector after complaining about the heat, they find no rest in the desert. Their troubles are furthered by the appearance of two odd, similar-looking Warriors, Paul and Jasmine, who appear to be troubling Pent, a seemingly defenseless Sage. Though the lords do most of the work, the sage proves himself not as helpless as he appears, easily disposing of a minority of the enemies for the lords. Pent, revealed to be the Mage General of Etruria, thanks the lords for their aid and directs them to a fellow associate, Hawkeye to lead them to the "Living Legend". During their trek in the desert, however, they are seriously detoured by a strange, enigmatic tomb in the desert that sucks in the lords and their companions. Hawkeye warns the lords to stick together, but a wall appears out of nowhere and separates Hawkeye from the lords. They battle their way through difficult adversaries before they learn that the leader is the same one that nullified magic back on Valor: the Magic Seal Kishuna. As soon as they open the door to confront them, however, he disappears, replaced by a swarm of deadly morphs. After exterminating the remainder of the morphs, the lords find the exit to the tomb, and after another long journey, though without hindrance, they enter a mysterious structure in the desert, where they encounter an Archsage. The Archsage, revealed to be Athos, one of the Eight legends during the Scouring and wielder of the Anima tome Forblaze, explains his reasons for residing in the Nabata Desert and sends them back to Lycia, with new friends Pent and Louise aiding them in their newest quest: To stop Nergal. They first rest in Pherae, Eliwood greeted greatly by his mother, then set off for Bern. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. Once arriving in Bern, the lords attempt to remain inconspicuous travelers, though either one of the Four Fangs: Lloyd or Linus, confronts them. After an intense skirmish with one of the Reed brothers and their soldiers, they defeat one of them in combat, gaining the respect of said brother. Later, they gain inconspicuous entry to the castle and spy on King Desmond meeting with his children, Zephiel and Guinivere. He is sincere and kind around his daughter, Guinivere, but treats his son, Zephiel, with cold disdain. They soon leave the castle, but are confronted by the Wyvern Lord Vaida, who is leading a contingent of Black Fang assassins against the lords. Fortunately, for the lords, Pent and Louise intervene and fight alongside the lords forces, dragging on the skirmish longer than Vaida had hoped, and she and her forces flee as a result. Lyn, being an excellent tracker, helps the lords trail the enemy forces to their hidden fortress in Bern. In the fortress, they are trapped by either the assassin Jerme or the bishop Kenneth. Despite who traps them, the Black Fang leader engages the lords in a fierce skirmish, where the lords finally defeat the commander and escape the fortress. While in the fortress, they learn of the plot to slay the budding prince, Zephiel, at the castle, and the lords rush to his aid. Unfortunately, they find the castle darkened and Black Fang assassins flooding its corridors, led by one of the Four Fangs, Ursula. Fortunately, two of the Black Fang assassins, Nino and Jaffar, betrayed them as they could not strike down the prince, and, with their help, the lords were able to fend off the Black Fang long enough for them to either retreat or for their commander, Ursula, to be slain. With the prince saved, Queen Hellene, after learning of her son's near demise because of Desmond's acts, gives the lords a Heaven Seal and a map to the fabled Shrine of Seals. However, before they can venture there, Nino and Jaffar slip into the Black Fang's secondary base, where they find Brendan murdered by Sonia's hand. Sonia confesses that she was not really Nino's mother, and her real parents were killed by none other than Sonia herself. However, Lyn and her companions step in to defend the two, and Sonia is killed at the end. With their two newest companions, the three travel to the Shrine of Seals, as instructed by Athos earlier, but are deterred by the remaining Reed brother, driven by grief by his brother's demise. Reasoning is evidently impossible with the Reed brother, and the lords have no choice but to kill him and his contingent of Black Fang assassins. There, they are greeted by Athos and Bramimond, where the four are able to convince Bramimond to release the seals guarding the legendary weapons. However, in their absence, Nergal sweeps in and attempts to capture the children, though Ninian goes with Nergal willingly to guarantee her brother's safety. Though distraught, the lords proceed on with their quest, Lyn aiding Hector and Eliwood in retrieving their Divine Weapons, Armads and Durandal respectively. However, they are confronted by an Ice Dragon shortly after, which, after being killed by Eliwood, is revealed to be Ninian in her true form. Nergal later teleports to them and gloats about his rejuvenated power, as well as Nils's and Ninian's origins as dragons. While the lords grieve about the young dancer's death, Athos appears and attempts to kill Nergal with his Forblaze tome, though fails to inflict significant damage. Without any sense of direction or purpose, the lords return to Ostia to heal newly formed wounds and to help Nils recover from his sister's loss. Their vacation is cut short, however, by Denning, a morph from Nergal with a mysterious message repeated constantly in his speech. While Ostia's Palace is breached in Uther's absence, the lords are able to repel the morphs attempting to seize the throne and eventually secure the castle. Seeing that Nergal would not relent until the lords were killed, the lords bid farewell to Ostia after restoring their stocks in its markets, traveling to Valor by way of Fargus's ships. Before they confront the Dragon's Gate, Fargus and his crew offer their services, though the lords decline humbly. At the field overlooking the Dragon's Gate, the lords are confronted by one of the largest morph armies created by Nergal, led by his most powerful morph created: Limstella. Though the fight drags longer than most of their other battles, they are able to slay the Sage Limstella and gain entry to the Dragon's Gate. Before entry, the three receive legendary, dragon-slaying weapons, and Athos himself joins the lords. Merlinus is eager to aid the lords, but, seeing how the situation has become too dangerous for the merchant, he is sent back to Fargus's ship to await their arrival. Soberly, he departs. Inside, they find Nergal, who is nearing the completion of his ultimate goal. Needing to bide time, he creates morph versions of Lloyd, Linus, Brendan, Uhai, Kenneth, Jerme, Ursula, and Darin to delay the lords, along with an elite division of his morphs. The morphs, however, are slain, and their weapons are taken as they confront Nergal. Nergal, his daunting task almost completed, believes that he can not be defeated and faces the lords and their companions in combat. However, the lords are aided by their legendary weapons and their skills that have developed during their travels, and, after an intense battle, Nergal is defeated. However, Nergal dies triumphantly as his task is succeeded and three dragons are resurrected. Before the dragons can destroy the lords, though, Bramimond teleports inside and, seeing it needed, resurrects Ninian at the cost of his own life. Ninian, revived with her full power, destroys two of the dragons and severely wounds the third. The lords, aided by their weapons recovered from the morphs and their own Divine Weapons, slay the Dragon after a destructive battle. With the gate still opened as a result of Nergal's actions, the siblings find it needed to return to their own home to seal the gate from their own side, as well as the fact that the air in Elibe would be unable to sustain them and they would die shortly after should they reside in the human world. Before Ninian and Nils leave, though, they fondly bid the lords farewell. Alternatively, if Ninian has an A support with Eliwood, Ninian will choose to stay with Eliwood and become Roy's mother. The lords and their companions return to the mainland, where they bid farewell and return to their former lives or go off with loved ones gained as a result of the journey. A year later, Lyn and Hector attend Eliwood's coronation as Marquess, where the tactician and the lords will either be met with Eliwood or Hector and his future wife. The endings for Lyn vary afterward, with her either resigning Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone, with her new lover Kent, or her close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood, thus becoming the mother of either Roy or Lilina. Another option is for her to become the wife of Rath and be the future mother of the Kutolah nomad princess Sue. Fire Emblem Awakening Lyn appears as a DLC character from the first Xenologue, Champions of Yore 1. At the end of the Xenologue Smash Brethern 3, she is recruitable as one of the Einherjar. When she meets the Avatar, she is quite convinced that she is in fact meeting her old friend, her own tactician, due to the similarities between the two (Amnesia, unusual strategies that save people's lives), and the player can choose to either confirm or deny her allegations. In this regard, she can either be literally be talking to the Avatar, or metaphorically remembering the players themselves, who controlled the tactician by playing the original Rekka no Ken. Regardless of decisions made, Lyn decides to join the Avatar, and can thus be recruited. She also appears as a SpotPass character, accompanied by her friends and allies. Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe due to the bloodthirsty Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. In fact, the motivation for her travels was to become stronger and kill each and every Taliver Bandit in the mountains in order to avenge her parents. However, she does show mercy to any brigand or pirate that is not a Taliver Bandit, though does not hesitate to defend her friends from them nevertheless. Her serene nature (and the fact that the Saceans "never lie") has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including fellow lords Eliwood and Hector, her knight Kent, or a fellow nomad, Rath. Though she seems innocent enough, she will kill anyone that attempts to kill or have any of her friends killed, showing her bravery and devotion toward revenge. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Depending on your funding rank the gem value can go up or down from the common red gem to the highly valued white gem. In Hector's story on Hard Mode, Lyn will not have a gem at all. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains D }} Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview Lyn is the first playable Lord in the game, and being based on the Myrmidon class, she possesses the highest Skill and Speed of all three of the Lords. Because of this, she will almost always have the highest Avoid of the three as well as the ability to double-attack nearly all enemy units from the start. It should be noted that Lyn's performance as a unit will vary dramatically depending on whether the player chooses to player her story mode because entering the main (Eliwood's or Hector's) story. However, many players choose to do so because of the large benefits that units such as Kent, Sain, and Florina obtain from training in this mode. If Lyn's Tale is chosen, she will likely be at a higher Level prior to her recruitment in the main story (roughly between Levels 6 and 10). She begins with the poor base Strength of 4, leaving her unable to ORKO enemies for a while, despite her ability to double-attack. However, she has a decent Strength growth (40%), so there is a decent change that she will eventually be able to ORKO reliably. However, the player should not rely too heavily on this, as there will be times where Lyn will not have enough Strength to kill enemies on her own without the Mani Katti. While her Avoid is high, there is always a possibility of her getting hit by enemy attacks, and because she is very frail, the player should not rely on her for defensive strategies. Lyn wields a very powerful exclusive sword, the Mani Katti, which possesses high Crit, which helps lessen her offensive issues. In contrast to Eliwood's Rapier and Hector's Wolf Beil, the Mani Katti is classified as "treasure," and thus it will not hurt the Funds rank for Lyn to use it frequently. Because the Mani Katti is restored to the maximum number of uses when she joins in the main story, it is advised to use it as often as possible in Lyn's mode. This weapon also makes Lyn an excellent choice for defeating early bosses, as many of them are Knights and it deals effective damage against that type of unit. Due to her offense and durability issues, Lyn will face heavy competition for the first Heaven Seal with Eliwood/Hector, depending on the version of the main story that the player selected. This can result in her becoming very under-leveled, as Hector has superior offense and durability and Eliwood has the greatest benefit (a mount and lances) from using the Heaven Seal first. Her offensive flaws can be helped by her supports, but however, her defenses will still be lacking. Her best choice for a support partner is Florina because of the speed at which their support develops, but another good alternative is a support triangle between the three Lords, since all of them have identical movement before promotion. If Lyn gains a good amount of Strength from leveling and good supports, she can be a valuable asset in the later stages of the game. However, she faces an issue in the final chapter because her legendary weapon, Sol Katti, possesses extremely high Weight, which in turn negatively affects her durability and ability to double-attack. If the player gets her to S rank in either swords or bows, Lyn can wield the Regal Blade or Reinfleche instead, both of which are superior to the Sol Katti. However, depending on how her stats developed upon leveling, she can end up being outclassed by Hector and Eliwood. Because she is the protagonist in Lyn's Tale, she is forced in every chapter of that mode, which gives her many opportunities to gain levels, which can potentially cause her to have a level lead on her fellow Lords in the main story. In conclusion, she performs typically for a Myrmidon-type of unit, and depending on how much the player values certain stats, she can be either a liability or an invaluable asset. Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Quotes Death Quotes Battle Conversations Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. ; Lyn and Florina : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. ; Lyn and Rath : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. ; Lyn and Kent : When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. ; Lyn and Eliwood : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Lyn and Hector : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Non-canon Appearances Super Smash Bros series Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she says "I'll handle this," or "Prepare yourself," and, upon attacking, can be heard saying "Taste my blade!". The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Lyndis was voiced by Lani Minella in the English version and Ōmoto Makiko (大本 眞基子) in the Japanese version. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Etymology Lyndis's nickname, "Lyn", means 'lightning' in Danish and Norwegian. Her Japanese name, "Lindis" is based off of the Holy Island of Lindisfarne, an tidal island off the northeast coast of England, and Lindisfarne is also the name of a series of gospels made by the monk Eadfirth who later became a bishop. Her Japanese nickname "Lin" is Chinese for "Forest", "Fine Jade", and "Gem". Trivia *The units in the battle with Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening could represent some of the allies in her story from Rekka no Ken: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said Lyndis is 15 years old, but in the Prologue of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, she says to the tactician that she is 18. Gallery File:LyndisDLCConceptArt.gif|Concept art of her appearance in Awakening. File:DLCLyn.png|DLC artwork of Lyn by Shirow Miwa from Fire Emblem Awakening. File:Lyn card 25.jpg|Lyn as a Swordmaster in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lyn_(ending).png|Lyn bidding the tactician farewell in her story's ending File:Lyn versus Lundgren.png|Lyn fighting Lundgren File:Lyn Sunset.png|Lyn staring out at the sunset File:Lyn with Grandpa.png|Lyn with her grandfather File:Lyn's group.png|Lyn with Wil, Florina, Sain and Kent File:Lyn and Rath.png|Lyn with Rath File:Lyn-Portrait-small.png|Lyn's portrait in Rekka no Ken File:LynFacing.png|A portrait of Lyn talking to the Tactician File:Lyn3-portFE7.png|Lyn wearing her travel robes Lyn Chibi Portrait.png|Lyn's mini-portrait in Rekka no Ken File:Lyn lord sword.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Lyn lord sword critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Lord. File:Lyn Blade Lord crit.gif|Lyn performing a crit as a Blade Lord. File:Bladelord.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord solkatti critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with the Sol Katti. File:Lyn bladelord bow.gif|Lyn's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord attacking with a Bow. File:Lyn bladelord bow critical.gif|Lyn performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Blade Lord with a Bow. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters